Nick Hillman
Nick Hillman is a CIA agent posing as a scientist in the PANDORA research facility. Appearance Nick has short blonde hair and blue eyes. He usually wears a pink shirt and trousers, plus a lab coat.The Black Contractor; Episode 12 Personality Nick, like Hei, is fascinated with the stars. He spends his spare time at Pandora, star gazing, and even found a way to see the "Real Stars". He claims this is possible only within the gate. He became close to Hei, thinking that they were both alike, not just in their abilities, but even their dream of wanting to see the real starry sky. He felt that of all the people, he didn't want Hei to know he was a contractor and to get him involved. When he was found out, he tried to talk Hei into letting him go, all so he wouldn't have to kill him (an abnormality for a Contractor). He only attacked Hei when he found out that Hei was a Contractor. Nick's ability to have an ambition is a mystery even to himself since Contractors shouldn't have emotion. Background Nick has a paralyzed sister, and like Hei has a deep love for his sister. Nick worked for the CIA in exchange for being reassigned to NASA once his mission was complete, so that he can make his dream of taking his sister away from "the forged sky" and into space a reality. In order to accomplish this dream Nick does things which he says he normally doesn't do. Abilities Electrokinesis: Nick has the ability to generate and discharge electricity through conductive media (i.e. he cannot discharge it through air or concrete) at sufficiently high amounts to kill grown men. :Obeisance: His remuneration is putting the shoes of those he attacks on the ground upside-down next to each other. Part in the Story The Black Contractor stargazing.]] Hei meets Nick under the guise of Li Sheng Shun soon after moving into PANDORA with several others. The two, sharing similar backgrounds and desires, both having sisters and a desire to see the real sky, bond quickly, and all the while Nick is entirely unaware of Hei being a fellow Contractor. Nick also personally shows Hei his desire to see the real sky and stars, and Hei, using one of his telescopes, briefly does, saying to Nick that he hopes for everyone to see the real stars one day.The Black Contractor; Episode 11 .]] However, under his outgoing, friendly persona, Nick has darker plans. In order to obtain his dream of taking himself and his sister into space, he seeks to use the Meteor Fragment he stole with potentially catastrophic consequences, going so far as to eliminate any and all who may pose a threat to his scheme, including his team members and Corinna Moku, a CIA courier who was trying to obtain the Meteor Fragment. Hei eventually catches onto Nick's plans, and pursues him into the gate. resonates with the latter's power.]] Nick, inside the Gate, heads to a locker room wherein the fragment is stored. However, he is held at gunpoint by the PANDORA Security Chief, who orders him to hand it over. Nick feigns surrender, and then sends an electric shock through the lockers to stun him, then electrocutes him to death. He discovers that Hei was watching, and, in a panic, firing on Hei with a sidearm, he leaves the building, with Hei in pursuit. The two have a stand-off outside, but as Nick tries to explain his motives to Hei, the Meteor Fragment suddenly resonates and reacts, Hei and Nick find themselves in a different realm, and Nick reverts back into the form of a child. Smiling at Hei, saying that he, Hei, always believed him, Nick enters a cartoonish rocket, with his sister by his side, and enters space, leaving the Gate, finally achieving his dream. Nick later re-appears in the last episode in Hei's vision. He claims that he didn't expect that Hei wasn't able to decide to himself, and helps him back in his feet.The Black Contractor; Episode 25 Appearances References Navigation Category:Contractors Category:Characters Category:The Black Contractor Characters‎ Category:CIA Members Category:Male